A New Romance Chapter 1: OverProtective
by Princess Aelita Schaeffer
Summary: Aelita feels that Jeremie is over-protective. She gives up on Jeremie, but she now feels an affinity for Odd...enjoy OxA, YxU and Jx? !
1. Chapter 1: OverProtective

**I finally decided to work on romance stories. So here is the first one, I hope it goes well. *****prays hard* Well, okay. I'm ready. Enjoy OxA, YxU and Jx? !**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Lyoko. Moonscoop does. 'Cause if I were to own Code Lyoko, there's a season 7 already. I don't own the characters, but I own the storylines.**

Chapter 1: Over-Protective

**Aelita's POV**

"Whoa!"

"Watch out!"  
>"Careful!" <p>

"Stop it, all of you!" Ulrich shouted as he pointed his saber at towards both vehicles. "You're really a bunch of annoying oranges!"  
>"Blame Ellen," Odd replied, shooting a tarantula an annoyed glance.<p>

"Stop giving those monsters names! If Xana liked names, he would've given all his monsters their own names by now!" Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Concentrate on the mission! And Aelita, take care of yourself! You must have full health!" Jeremie hissed angrily.

"Too protective," I whispered sarcastically as I clung onto Yumi.

"Say what?" Yumi shouted over the loud noise.

"Nothing," I shook my head vigorously with a big smile on my face.

"Aelita, I am not over-protective!" Jeremie hissed again.

_This was strange. I was sure that Jeremie couldn't hear me. But then again, the supercomputer could probably pick up even the faintest sounds, right?_

"Ah, there's the tower! Finally, we can finish this mission! Hey Ellen, Tessa, Rick and Griselda! Stop following us, okay?" Odd shouted back to the tarantulas.

"Stop it, Odd!" four voices joined as one.

"Oh, all right!" Odd grumbled. "Whoa!"

"That's strange," Ulrich pulled over at the edge of the sector. "I swore I saw black smoke."

"That could only mean one thing," Yumi nodded her head, as her eyes moved to her right, but she didn't turn her head.

"William," I answered.

"Oh well! The party's not over yet, Odd! Maybe you'd like to nickname yourself _Mr. Foodie_! Ha, ha, ha!" Ulrich laughed as he made a sharp turn back towards William.

"Ha, ha, ha! So not funny," Odd grimaced.

"Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, I'm blaming you responsible for any of Aelita's injuries!" Jeremie shouted.

"Stop it, Einstein," Yumi rolled her eyes as she accelerated towards William.

"Devirtualizoooo!" Odd shouted as he shot at William.

"Argh!" William was devirtualized instantly.

"Yes! After four months of practice, I finally perfected my Laser Arrows!" Odd did a little happy dance.

"Yeah, now you're naming your Laser Arrows 'devirtualizoooo'?" Ulrich asked.

"Not my Laser Arrows," Odd's face darkened.

"Then what?" Yumi asked.

"Devirtualization," Odd replied sarcastically, obviously not taking any one of them as a joke.

I glanced back at the tower.

The four tarantulas were guarding it.

I decided to do what Jeremie would call dangerous.

I let go of Yumi, performed three backflips in the air and landed perfectly on the ground.

The tarantulas prepared to fire at me, but I hit each of them with a quick Energy Field immediately.

The four were devirtualized in no time and I made a dash for the tower.

"Aelita! Don't!" I could hear Jeremie's voice.

But I ignored him.

I entered Code: Lyoko into the tower.

"Aelita!" Jeremie screamed furiously as we entered the lab. "I told you not to do it on your own! Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, you all should've protected her! She could've been seriously injured!"

"It's not their fault," I said, holding my fury. "Hasn't Odd said before, when you've got to go, you've got to go? Besides, I wanted to do it. It has nothing to do with them!"  
>"It's their fault," Jeremie gave me a cursory glance.<p>

"It's not," I shot back, preparing to leave.

I held back my tears, thinking. _First, he insists I take the overwing with Yumi because of sex. Now he's telling me I need bodyguards 24/7? I hate him! I'll never forgive him, ever!_

Somehow, I felt an affinity for Odd, now that I pushed Jeremie out of my world.

"Hey!" Odd ran over into the lift before I could hit the down button.

"Wait for us!" Yumi followed suit.

"Later!" Ulrich ran into the lift too.

"Wait-" Jeremie's sentence was broken off by the noise of the lift doors closing.

He had barely moved an inch from the supercomputer chair.

But I didn't hear anything else, even if he had said anything more than a mere 'wait'.

I looked at Odd, and somehow, our eyes met…

"Uh…Odd?" I mustered all my courage.

"Yeah?" he looked unhappy. "You must be annoyed with me…I'm sorry…all of you…"

"No," I smiled weakly. "I'm not annoyed with you. In fact, I…"

"Stop talking, get going. It's almost 10, Jim's gonna be mad if we're not back in time," Ulrich interrupted as he and Yumi strolled out of the lift, chatting away.

"Uh…well…bye," Odd muttered as he walked out.

"Goodbye," I whispered as I followed suit in the dim moonlight.

Was this romance? For real? I thought I had given up on romance after the over-protective Jeremie episode. But as I said, I somehow felt an affinity for Odd…I could barely believe it. But reality is reality. Once it's set, there's no changing, no turning back…

**Hit the review button at once.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Love Letter

**Here again, gee, this is pretty fast, eh? Anyways, here is the second chapter, it's quite short since…well, I don't want to spoil the suspense. So read to find out why. Happy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Lyoko, Moonscoop does. I own the storylines only.**

Chapter 2: A Love Letter

**Aelita's POV**

I decided to tell Odd once and for all about the mutual feelings. However, I felt strange talking about it to Odd directly, when anyone can hear us, so I decided to use another way – it might be riskier, but it beats being interrupted, right? I will pass this to Odd and make sure he doesn't lose it – I can't bear to know that someone like Jeremie or Sissi will know about this. Therefore, I'm writing a letter to him.

On the outside, this was written:

**To: Odd Della Robbia (from America, resides in France, 8****th**** Grader at Kadic, shares a dorm with Ulrich Stern)**

**From: Aelita Stones (from Germany, resides in France, 8****th**** Grader at Kadic, shares a dorm with no one)**

On the inside was the letter.

**Dearest Odd,**

**I don't know how, but remember the over-protective Jeremie episode? I broke up with him silently, without a word, but the effects of no-more Jeremie as a boyfriend reacted quickly. Somehow, a few seconds later, I felt an affinity for you…**

**I don't know how to put this, but it seems like I love you now. Do you? This is what I wanted to tell you yesterday, when Ulrich interrupted us.**

**I shall never ever forgive Jeremie. He was too over-protective. I can treat him as a friend only. However, you and Ulrich shall remain as best friends. Yumi will remain as my BFF forever. I will never get together with Jeremie again. He doesn't know I'm free to choose my man. He may be my 'discoverer' and share about all the same interests as me, but that doesn't mean he must be my boyfriend. To me, now that he's no longer in my world, I'm attracted to you, and you're like my knight in shining armor. You may soon become more than a best friend to me…**

**I love you, and take care. I will be around forever, with you, my dearest. Love you…and do not tell anyone. Write back as soon as you can.**

**K.I.T. and love, hugs and kisses,**

**Aelita**

I'm sure he'll feel awkward reading this. But…it's okay…I'm sure he'll learn to accept it soon…I hope. Fate is on the way.

**There, a romantic story. However, this is not over! Over and out, and please hit the review button immediately.**


End file.
